Always come Back to you
by Duckling90
Summary: (Re-write under new name.) Everything was meant to be perfect. They were in love, he made a promise to her. But what will Elizabeth do when he brakes that promise? What will she do, and who will she turn to? SPARRABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a re-write under my new Pen name. Previously known as sparrowsxxswann.**

**I have tweaked it here and there but its the same original storyline, so please re-read and fall in love all over again. So sorry for the absence. I have no excuses but im back now and rearing to finish what i started many years ago. To all of my old readers i am well and truely back and make a promise to you to complete all my previous stories. Please dont give up on me x**

Chapter 1.

Damage.

Black clouds covered the once starry night sky, the harsh rain spat viciously at the stone around her. The wind howled around her teasing the skin on the back of her neck. Feeling the tiny hairs beginning to stand on edge.

Her lungs burned deep within her chest from the small amount of air seeping through her laboured breath as she ran.

Dodging through abandoned market stalls and stumbling over her own feet, she pulled her arms across her chest and kept her head low concentrating on her footsteps, wiping away the raindrops with her fingers. Raindrops and tears mingled together stinging her eyes but she couldn't care. She needed to run.

Her once long vibrant curls were now clinging to her neck and back, tangling and flapping around behind her getting caught in the violent wind.

She tried to breathe. Just breathe.

Her chest began to feel restricted and tight, a memory of corsets and trinkets flashed across her eyes and she fought back a sob.

What had just happened?

Too many thoughts were beginning to swirl around behind her tired eyes and she stopped running, her arms falling out in front of her as she bent over sucking in a deep breath. Small whimpers slipped through her lips as she stood straight and looked up to the black sky throwing her head back and cried out to the empty black oblivion of nothingness.

She had no where to go. She was completely alone. Petrified to what was to become of her.

After a few moments of deep breaths she wrapped her arms around herself once more and looked around her surroundings, through the sheets of rain she could make out stone. A small stone wall in the centre of the market place. The fountain.

She had been here everyday for the past 15 weeks 6 days and 14 hours since she had made the decision to leave everything she had grown to love. Everything that had become familiar to her.

She lowered herself to the ground and slumped against the sopping cold stone, her back groaned in protest but she refused to go back. She couldn't go back there again, couldn't face what was happening. How could she have been so blind?

She knew that she should have never have come here. She had only brought trouble with her. Some things were best left in the past, where they belonged.

Her knees were drawn close to her body and she wrapped her arms around herself, dropping her head heavily on her knees and sobbed into the soaking wet material of her nightgown.

Her skin began to feel numb and the coolness of the raindrops felt warm against her now.

"_Lizzie?" She heard his voice call out to her as she lay across his bed, the rumpled sheets around her and her hair was sprawled everywhere but she didn't care, her legs were leant straight up along the wall of the cabin. She often loved to relax in various curious positions. He found her like this and smiled "What in heavens name are ye doin?!"_

_She smiled and looked to her husband._

"_Nothing" she said_

_He chuckled as he closed the door behind him careful to lock it casually behind him before he slowly made his way towards her and climbed up onto his bed next to her, his arms reaching out and grabbing her, she squealed playfully and tried to fight him off but he pinned her down into the mattress. He moved his lips closer towards hers but she smiled and moved her head at the last second. "Lizzie?" _

_She smiled and he was thankful that he was lying as even a simple smile made his knees tremble. Bloody wench knew it too! _

_"Revenge" she said simply avoiding his lips once more._

"_Revenge for what?" he asked surprised._

"_For making me sew those bloody sails with that Pintel all day yesterday!" she replied with a pout at to which he scoffed._

_She teased him, licking her lips knowing that he craved contact then move her head just as he would lean down to capture them._

" _I will have you Wife" he threatened "Submit to me or suffer"_

_She ran her fingertips over his chest and tugged on his beard bringing his lips closer still but never letting him touch her. "Don't tempt me" she whispered before pulling him into a deep kiss. _

_He groaned into her mouth and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, something that she knew he loved her to do._

_After a few minutes he pulled away and smiled at her in satisfaction. His fingers smoothing over her hair. _

_In that moment the feeling washed over her again, the very same feeling she had felt for the past 5 years. An overwhelming sense of want and desire and unconditional love. Her stomach tightened with the sensations flowing inside of her. Her cheeks forever ached from smiling and she had never felt freedom the way she did with him. She was content._

_She bit her lip and he trembled, she knew he loved her doing that, he always said it made her look innocent._

"_Jack do you love me?" she asked, snaking her fingers through his shirt and stroked the fine hairs that covered his chest._

_He moved close to her and kissed her neck leaving hot trails shooting through her body, she groaned slightly at the feel of his smooth lips on her skin, desire filled her every fibre._

"_Jack do you think we can do this?" she asked suddenly serious as they locked eyes, her facial expression momentarily serious._

"_Darling we can do anything we want" he replied_

"_How?" she asked after a few moments_

_He smiled and kissed her cheek softly, pushing back a few strands of hair from her face and staring deep into her hazel eyes. He wanted to get lost in her eyes and her lips and her body forever. He began to move slowly down her body kissing his way to her mid section. _

"_Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he replied sliding his hands down to her slightly swelled stomach and kissed it tenderly. He turned his head and placed his ear to her bump and listened carefully for any sound or any movement against his cheek._

_Lizzie smiled and placed a hand on the back of his dreads, they both knew that things would be different. Both knew that they would have to change dramatically, but neither cared, as long as this moment was true and that they had each other, then they knew that they were truly happy._

"_I hope it's a boy" Lizzie said_

"_No a girl" Jack replied, she looked at him confused, she'd always imagined Jack to want a son more, he smiled "Because if she's anything like her mother she's gonna be beautiful"_

_Lizzie smiled and pulled him to her lips to kiss him ever so tenderly._

_If anyone was stood watching the couple their heart would flutter at this scene, Jack Sparrow was definitely not a family man. But he could have fooled Elizabeth at this point._

"_I love you so much Jack" she said _

"_I' know" Was all he said. "Nothing will ever come between us Lizzie. I promise"_

_Jack Sparrow was not a man of many words especially when it came to love, but he always made sure that his Lizzie knew how much she was wanted and loved, even of he did not say it often he showed her daily._

_Lizzie smiled and pulled him down again for another kiss. She noted that their lips fitted so perfectly, and he sent tremors through her body as his hands caressed her stomach where their creation was beginning to grow. She smiled into his lips his words playing through her mind…nothing can ever come between us…._

She looked up from her knees and looked in the direction of where she had just ran from, she jumped in fear and her breathing hitched when lightening lit the sky, his words played through her mind again and tears rolled down her cheeks mingling with the rain.

She looked down to her hands and the gold bar shone in the light from the storm. It had kept its place for so long, she couldn't bring herself to take it off, if she did then it was truly over and she had to move on. But how could she?

It wasn't meant to end up like this, they were meant to be happy, they were meant to be a family. So why was she sat in the middle of a town she didn't know ,alone with no idea what she should do next. This wasn't fair.

How could he do this to her. To them?!

She didn't know what hurt more, that Jack wasn't there with her or that she had no idea if he even cared she was gone. As all these thoughts ran through her mind his words….._Nothing will ever come between us._

He'd promised.

But now he'd broken his promise.

The damage had been done.

There was no turning back….

**Hoped you liked it. Please leave a review. will be working on the next chapter later this week and hopefully will have it finished and put it up for you all. **

**Much loves. **

**Duckling!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, well i'm back to bring you chapter 2 :) hope you are all enjoying it. Please leave a review.**

5 years earlier.

Pretending to be something you're not is the most exhausting task anyone could take on, and Elizabeth Swann was tired. Tired of being someone she was expected to be, something she couldn't be anymore.

Growing up without a mother had been hard on the young Miss Swann, with no female role model she had relied on men to bring her happiness and in return she was instructed to behave in a reasonable fashion in societies eyes whether it be in fashion or a sewing club or being seen with the right people. With no mother she was expected to fend for herself and discover things about a female mind and body by her own doing, looking into mirrors late at night at her own female anatomy and reading from books about her menstrual cycle and whether the pain that follows was normal.

She was expected to just get on with things on her own.

She once dared asked the maids about it and she was shooed away and told it was inappropriate for a girl to speak of such things.

Elizabeth Swann was a scared broken woman, had been since she lost her mother. She just hadn't allowed herself to believe it.

She thought that if she was to prove to everyone that she was strong and confident then that's what she would actually be. Strong independent and fearful.

But every morning she would wake up in her bed and she was still the same Elizabeth Swann who had cried herself to sleep the previous night. Thoughts of being alone for the rest of her life plagued her constantly and the unending fear of abandonment from the people close to her was sometimes all too much for her.

Marrying William Turner she hoped would change the way she saw herself, she hoped that he would bring the person she was supposed to be out on the surface and finally be allowed to breathe.

She hoped that when she married her feelings would change and she would become the Elizabeth Swann that everyone thought she was. She prayed that she could once again smile on the inside as well as the outside.

William Turner had been the love of her life for as long as she could remember, she had saved him as a child and he had saved her as a woman. She loved him. But why did she still not feel free. She couldn't shake the feeling that being Mrs Turner was not her path. There was something more waiting for her.

_He _had changed everything. Jack Sparrow.

He was the one that made her heart beat wildly in her ribcage, made her breath hitch in the back of her throat. The one that she found herself thinking of when she was alone at night.

He was the pirate. The one women like Elizabeth should never fall for, she only wished someone had told her before she looked into his eyes.

He was captivating, haunting her dreams with his face.

The first time he'd touched her, saving her from the waters and lifting that cursed medallion from her neck, she knew that William Turner could never live up to this dark handsome stranger looking down at her. She had fallen deeply and truly from that moment on. He had awakened something so forbidden deep within her that she found it difficult to think straight or breathe properly whenever she thought of him. This filthy, good for nothing, thief, liar and scoundrel was the first man she had ever desired and wanted. There was no mistaking her feelings. For the first time in her life Elizabeth Swann was in love.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" William asked reaching out and touching her shoulder to shake her from her day dream, he slowly sat on the barrel propped up against the ddeck wall next to her.

"I'm fine" She lied as she began to rip pieces of the long white material into strips making sure to concentrate on the task at hand and not looking into Will's beaming eyes. Guilt had always consumed her when he was concerned about her, she didn't want his concern especially when he had interrupted her thoughts about Sparrow.

"Elizabeth, please be truthful with me" he said quietly "I know there's something wrong I need to hear you say it. Put my mind at ease"

"Will I don't know anymore, everything seemed so sure, so right, but now, everything's different" she said pushing the material away from her and wiping her eyes with the heel of her hands.

She turned her back to him slightly and sighed. He placed his hand to her shoulder she tensed at his touch wanting so badly for it to be someone else, the same person who stood at the helm watching her with jealousy and rage in his eyes.

Like a force was pulling her away her eyes quickly found Jack's at the helm before quickly looking away, desire and guilt filled her and she tried to shake it off. She knew she was the cause for his maddened stare.

They had fought the previous night, when the moon was at its brightest and the crew of the Black Pearl was sound asleep along with Will she had snuck out onto the deck to speak with him. He had suspected that she had developed a sudden desire for him but wasn't prepared to know the full extent of her secret feelings she had for him. He surprised himself when he found himself declaring that he too had developed feelings for her. When he had admitted it to her and himself he found that it felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he felt the need to shout it from rooftops. He wanted to kiss her and never stop.

He crushed his lips to hers and lost his fingertips in her long wavy locks savouring the feeling of her being so close to him. But he knew it wouldn't last long.

He asked her to stay with him when the Black Pearl would dock , with a heavy heart she refused.

She had made a promise to Will. She could not let him down.

Jack had become defensive after that and told her to leave if she wanted but they both knew that she was making the mistake of a lifetime by living a life that wasn't hers anymore. He knew her. She would stand by her words. Even if it meant her heart break. And his.

Will wanted nothing more than for this adventure to be over so he could go back to his normal life and marry the girl of his dreams, he wanted to get back on land and get his life back on track with Elizabeth by his side. He thought Elizabeth wanted the same.

She wanted freedom.

She was so confused and consumed with guilt for wanting something she had promised against. She never wanted to hurt Will but she never expected to fall so deeply in love with a sense of Freedom.

The choice seemed easy. But it wasn't as easy as she thought, Jack was a free man and with him she had no guarantee of love like she had with Will.

"You love him don't you?" Will asked after a long silence between them, she quickly turned to face him her eyes searching his sad ones.

"What?!" she said "How could you even think that, I'm marrying you aren't I doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Shame washed over her and she could feel Jacks eyes on them watching their entire exchange, she needed to get away from both of them. She stood and stormed away down the galley with heavy feet knowing that one of them would follow and now she had to choose which path she would follow. She had never been so scared.

"I've seen the way you look at him" Will's voice said moments later as he appeared from the darkness, " you've never looked like that at me," he said, she turned her back to him and fought back her tears

"Will stop this, this is preposterous how can you think so low of me?" she argued back

"Elizabeth why are you still lying to yourself, why cant you just tell me the truth?" he said, tears forming in his eyes " you love him and you wont be leaving with me when we dock will you"

Everything stopped and she could hear the pain in his voice. She never understood how much he loved her and how hurt he could be. She never wanted to hurt anyone.

"I'm so sorry Will" She whispered.

Her eyes darted everywhere, anywhere other than his eyes, he nodded slowly letting a small tear escape, he quickly wiped it away.

" Will I love you" she started but was cut off.

"I know, and I love you but we both know that its not enough. I'll never be enough for you. I'll never be him" he said his voice dripping in sadness and regret.

She let out a sob as the reality of the situation was beginning to dawn on her, she covered her mouth with both hands as she looked over the space at him standing dejected against a beam.

She took a breath and fought back tears that were beginning to build up within her. She did love Will, she really did, why was he pushing her away?

"Will what are you saying?" she asked

He took a few minutes to answer, instead he looked deep into her eyes and brushed loose curls that fell onto her face behind her ear and caressed her cheek.

"Elizabeth I love you, I always have. You are my Elizabeth, but I cant sit back and ruin your life anymore, its not fair on me or you" he said

"Will please" she begged. This could not be it for them. She could learn to love him.

"you will always be thinking of him and I will always be wondering if you're thinking of him, neither of us can live like that."

She shook her head faster and grabbed onto him as tears fell from her eyes freely.

"Will please I love you don't do this" she begged

He kissed her forehead as she hugged him tighter she knew what was coming and she tried her hardest to make him change his mind, but deep down she knew this is what it would take for her to finally happy, even if it wasn't with him. She tried to put these thoughts to the back of her mind, she needed Will, he's all she's ever known. She didn't want to loose him, then she'd know that she'd have to face Jack and she certainly wasn't ready to do that.

"Elizabeth you are free to marry whom you like, I only wish I could have been me." he said, lowering his head and holding her tighter, this would probably be the last time he would hold her like this, he almost regretted not holding her more throughout their relationship.

After a few more moments of silence and holding one another he finally let her go and wiped her cheeks. He gave her a goofy smile and she laughed,

"Will, you'll always be in my heart" she said in a quiet voice "you're my best friend"

"And I will always love you, but its time we face the truth you're destined for bigger things than me, this is the only way." he said "But promise me that if you ever need me, you'll come find me, I'll always be waiting"

She nodded and kissed his hand caressing his knuckles.

Jack pulled more rum from the bottle before stopping for breath. He tried to drown his rage and drinking rum helped. It helped a lot.

He had witnessed the Whelp skipping over to Lizzie and talking quietly, whispers and giggling he supposed. Anger bubbled inside of him as he watched her eyes flicker to his own. How dare she look at him with those eyes he lo-liked so much, she knew what she was doing to him and she had the audacity to flaunt her fiancé everywhere.

"Another argument I suppose" he said to Cotton who stood close by.

He watched as some words were exchanged before she stood and stormed away from the deck, Will quickly followed with a determined look on his face. With a huff jack pushed it to the back of his mind. He didn't need to know if they were arguing or making up or whatever they were doing.

After a long while he saw Will resurface from the galley, Jack stood uncomfortably as Will walked up the helm and stood next to Jack. They were both silent for a long time.

He hadn't a clue how he would react with Jack, but the tension was growing by the second and one of them had to say something first.

"Jack you've won" Will breathed defeated.

"Won?" he repeated, confused ,what the hell was he on about?

"Elizabeth is not leaving with me, she's staying here, with you" he said, Jack's stomach dropped. Did he just hear that right?! She chose him?

"Staying.." Jack murmured almost to himself, the news struggling to sink in properly when he was aware that Will was still standing next to him he straightened up and wiped the smirk off his face and cleared his throat. "Well I'll see if we have any space aboard for her and discuss it with Gibbs and-"

"Enough" Will snapped "I saw you both last night, I know what is happening. You ever so much as make her cry and I promise you I'll make you regret it"

All Jack could do was nod. He wanted to say so many things, to thank Will to try and tell him that nothing had happened but he thought better of it.

Jack nodded and Will turned his back and left the Captain with his thoughts, and retired to his bunk to sleep off this constant pain that ripped through his chest.

Elizabeth Swann was a free woman, she was free to give her heart to whom she liked. But she knew that she could never give her heart to another, for someone already had captured it, and that person was in his cabin probably drinking rum and coursing off their new adventure.

She couldn't sit in her room any longer she had to confide in someone about her pain, she had to see Jack, if not to talk then just to know that he still breaths and to see him looking back at her. Something only he could truly do.

She quietly climbed down from her bunk and down towards the captain's quarters, quietly passing Wills room, she thought her heart would flutter but it didn't and that what scared her most. Did she ever love Will the way she thought?

When she reached Jacks cabin she stood outside the door staring blankly at the wood, considering her next move. Just as she raised her hand to knock she heard movement inside and she froze, knowing that he was mere meters away from her and she was free to do as she wished with him panicked her and she turned to leave.

That's when she looked down at the floor to see light at her feet, and breathing behind her, that's when she heard it, something she had been dreading all night..

"Elizabeth?"

She turned around slowly " Hello Jack"

**Review! **


	3. First times

**_Lemons!_**

_Jack couldn't sleep. This wasn't unusual he found himself alone with his thoughts many nights since Miss Swann had wormed her way into his life and his thoughts._

_What was it about her that had him so vexed?!_

_She was possibly the most irritating creature on the face of the earth, whined and cursed and didn't have particularly extra ordinary looks, she had a boyish frame and her voice was annoying. And…and….he couldn't even lie to himself. She wasn't perfect, her hipbones were too visible for his liking, she had those type of lips that he needed to taste every second of every day, her voice was like liquid gold to him and she had a fire within her that made him burn deep in his loins for her. _

_He hated her. He loved her. She was impossible. It would never work out between them. He'd end up killing her, throwing her over board, locking her in the brigg. She would test his patience everyday._

_Damn her!_

_Suddenly his inner rants were interrupted by the creaking of floorboards outside of his cabin and he knew it was her, his breath stopped for a moment and he berated himself for being so weak over a woman._

_Reaching for the near empty bottle he took a long swig and placed it delicately on his desk before creeping towards his closed door, as if a magnetic pull was pulling him to her, he knew he had to see her._

_He threw his door open to see her nightgown clothed back making her escape, he quickly called out her name before he lost his nerve and watched as she slowly turned around. He could feel the swell in his breeches as he took in her womanly form, the swell of her breasts and the shape of her hips, her long legs. He was momentarily stunned into silence._

"_Hello Jack" she said, her stance straight and tall._

_That was all she had to say before he stepped aside and allowed her to enter his cabin, she took a visibly deep breath and strode in._

_He offered her a chair with a wave of his hand as he subtly locked the door behind her. Whatever happened from that moment on he knew that he would not allow her to leave his room that night, she would be his one way or another. He wasn't fighting himself any more._

_She had barely made it to the chair before she felt his hand wrap around her wrist and pull her hard into his chest, she was about to protest when his lips crushed down onto hers once more. It took her a moment to register what was happening before she closed her eyes and succumbed to him, melting in his embrace and kissed him back with equal passion._

_His hands were everywhere, reaching into her hair to grip her tightly to him, then they snaked their way down her back to rest on her bottom and gave it a slight squeeze that made her moan, that only spurred him on._

_He pushed his tongue into her mouth and tasted her for the first time, she was exquisite._

_After a long while she pulled herself away from his mouth and let his lips travel along her throat, she sucked in a long breath and savoured the feeling of is hot tongue leaving wet trails along her skin. His hands were once again everywhere._

_He touched her breast and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Never before had she felt so much pleasure and she wanted no needed more._

"_Jack" she breathed "More"_

_He didn't answer her, instead he pulled her closer to him and reached down behind her taking the back of her thighs in his hands and lifting her up, her legs automatically opened and locked around his waist. She could feel the effect of their kissing in-between them in Jacks breeches._

_It seemed as if time did not matter to them as he brought her to worlds she's never explored before, his busy hands made quick work of her gown as he quickly ripped it over her head and from her body. Seeing her naked flesh for the first time triggered something inside of him and he wanted more, so much more. He wasn't even aware of what that meant. But he knew that this wasn't going to be a one night thing. She was his undoing._

"_Lizzie" he whispered, his lips leaving a trail down her skin once more._

_He placed her on his bed and quickly shed his own clothes before joining her on the bed, his eyes searching hers as his fingers brought her pleasure once more "Are you sure, because if you don't say now I wont be able to stop and this cant be undone"_

_His fingertips on her skin made her breath catch at the back of her throat and she shivered with anticipation. _

"_Ive never been so sure in my entire life. I need you Jack. Please" she whimpered against his hand._

_Making love was something Jack has never shied away from, he was a very sexual man and often enjoyed many nights at Tortuga's many brothels, but the moment he became one with Lizzie he knew that she would be the only one to ever bring him satisfaction again. His body moved with one with his Lizzie and fit so perfectly she thought she was in heaven._

_The brief discomfort was hardly nothing to mention, instead she could only feel pleasure and fullness and completeness she'd never felt before. Being with Jack was something she never wanted to give up._

_She saw stars in front of her eyes and her whole body felt as though she was flying, Jack anchoring her to the mattress as he moved his hips in time with hers, his breathing laboured and his hands caressing her all over. She could hardly believe the sounds that were leaving her mouth._

_He cried out her name and kissed her hard as he suddenly stopped his movements for a long moment, he sucked in deep breaths as he tried to regulate his heartbeat again. His whole body covered hers in a sweaty heap before he pulled away from her and slipped from her body gaining a massive sigh from her._

_They were silent for a long while laying on the bed without touching one another and unsure on what to say to the other. The only sounds were the creaking of the Pearl and the waves hitting the side of the ship outside._

"_What now" Jack said into the silence._

_After a moment or two Lizzie rolled towards his and lay her head on his chest kissing his skin slightly._

"_I'm not leaving with Will." she replied quietly as her fingers stroked his chest gently. _

"_You'll stay?" he asked looking down to her and she saw that his eyes held so much vulnerability that she almost cried, she never thought that Jack had this side of him. He was a human being after all, he had emotions and feelings just like her._

"_And what of dear William?" he asked with a stiff lip, his whole body tensed._

"_I'll always love Will" she replied automatically._

_Again they were silent once more before Jack slipped from under her and moved away to the other side of the bed and sat against the head board. She had answered so quickly, she still bloody loved the whelp, even after he bared everything he was to her she still thought about William bloody Turner._

"_Whats wrong?" she asked suddenly concerned at his sudden change of behaviour._

"_its still him isn't it?" he answered "Its always going to be him isn't it? Even after…. We…youre going to run back to him arent you?! What was this to you, let Jack take my virginity to get it out of the way so I can spend my wedding night out of pain?" _

"_What?! NO!" she exclaimed but he had already began getting out of bed and redressing._

"_I think you should leave Miss Swann" he said as he pulled his breeches up his legs and tied them at the waist quickly, he didn't meet her eyes._

"_Come on Jack, I think we are far past familiarities now don't you think?" she replied rolling her eyes as she reached for her gown and angrily put it over her head._

"_I thought we were but obviously we are not" he snapped back bitterly._

"_I was just in your bed, we have just finished making love and now you're throwing me out of it because I told you that I will always feel something for a boy I loved for as long as I can remember. You're insufferable!" she shouted angrily as she got up from his bed. "For your information I came here because I loved you, NOT Will, I came here to tell you I wanted to be with you, stay with you if you'll have me. But now I see ive made a mistake! I hate you Jack Sparrow!" she said storming over to the cabin door and slamming it behind her as she left._

_Jack stared at the door for a long moment before slowly walking towards it and leaning against it heavily. He could hear her breathing behind the wood and could almost picture her furiously wiping her tears away._

_Slowly he opened the door and met her eyes. They stood looking at each other for a long while before he let her in again. Closing the door behind him he leaned on it once more waiting for someone to say something._

"_Are we doing this?" Lizzie asked "I mean really doing this, because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone Jack. I want you. No one else. I just want you."_

_His arms wrapped around her lovingly "Just want you too Lizzie"_

_This time their kiss was slow and sweet and passionate. There was no rushing and fumbling and all their clothes stayed on for some time before they succumbed to their desires once more falling to sleep after wards in one another's arms._

She wiped her cheeks again, damn tears why wouldn't they just go?

How could he do that to her? Why could she allow Jack Sparrow to make her cry this much she didn't cry at near this much when Will docked in that port all those years ago, what was so special about Jack Sparrow how was it only him that could make her smile by just being around him?

Why was he the only reason she was sitting alone dwelling on her feelings, she hated herself. How could she have let it happen.

She looked down to that gold bar shining back at her and wondered if Jack still wore his, wondering if he actually cared that she had gone. Probably not.

He would be much better without her, he could drink all the rum he wanted, sleep with whoever he chooses at least most of them could give him something that she wished she could have had with him.

As she brought her knees closer to her chest she imagined that she could feel her bump pushed in her thighs. She ran a hand down to her stomach and smiled, laughed but her laugh soon turned into crying and she clutched onto her flat stomach. Crying even more into her knees, why was this happening to her? They were supposed to be happy, a family.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered to herself, or rather hoping Jack could sense her pain and maybe finally forgiving her

**Thanks for reading! please leave a review! x**


End file.
